<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See Angels by grlnrdpnbby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223847">I See Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnrdpnbby/pseuds/grlnrdpnbby'>grlnrdpnbby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandromera drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnrdpnbby/pseuds/grlnrdpnbby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its almost painful how much she longs to hold him. See him. To be comforted by him, to wait for him, to know he will come back for her. To be the one to bring him his meals for the rest of their lives.</p><p>a mandromea drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Omera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandromera drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title inspired by Miriella Marie's poem</p><p>“We see what's around us through what we're feeling<br/>inside. And I see angels whenever you're by my side.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing him, holding his son like that, the care and comfort he brings, speaking his language, looking softly down. And it hits her, that feeling, it has been years. Too long to recognise it at first.</p><p>Its almost painful how much she longs to hold him. See him. To be comforted by him, to wait for him, to know he will come back for her. To be the one to bring him his meals for the rest of their lives.</p><p>To hear his stories and to care for him, and for his son.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>What he wouldn’t give to touch her. Worship her. With her compassionate selfless love for all. Her morals of beaskar, her skill. It had taken him a while, to realise that this was a different sort of love.</p><p>To care for her, to bring up their children in this backwater skug hole. To be the one to comfort her, to be comforted by her. To help her, not that she needs it.</p><p>What he wouldn’t do to protect her.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>And it becomes obvious to them both, eventually. Slowly, the looks linger longer. They lean on each other. Then by the fire, all four of them under one blanket. His arms around them all. The ad’ika in her lap, Winta in his. A family, their heads together, a keldabe he told her once. But they share other kisses indoors when the kids sleep. And they are so happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos, comments and constructive criticism mean the world to me! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>